Always Yours
by silent velcro
Summary: April Winston went to Tulsa to pick up Dally’s belongings after his death. What she didn’t expect was to fall in love with Sodapop Curtis. She vows to return to Tulsa, but when she gets back things couldn’t be more different. Read more for more details
1. First Love

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton and I am just borrowing her characters and adding some of mine.**

**A/N at the end.**

Always Yours

_April Winston went to Tulsa to pick up Dally's belongings after his death. What she didn't expect was to fall in love with Sodapop Curtis. She vows to return to Tulsa, but when she gets back things couldn't be more different. Not your average cheesy love story!_

First Love

I was still in shock. Dallas Winston was dead? My cousin Dally? I walked slowly towards the address that was written on the crumpled piece of paper. Maybe I should introduce myself a bit better… My name is April Winston and I am 16 years of age. I was Dallas' cousin, and I lived with his/my grandmother; his father's mother. I lived in the suburban New York; the cold streets of Brooklyn, but we both moved to a quite house in the Lower East Side.

I knocked softly on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" A quiet, but curious voice arose from behind the walls. The boy opened up the already unlocked door and faced me.

"Hello, I would like to properly introduce myself. My name is April Winston. I am Dally's cousin, his father is my uncle." I replied.

"Woah," The blonde boy was shocked and taken aback. "Uh, come on in. Darry! Soda! We got ourselves a visitor!"

I made my way through their messy but cosy lounge until I reached the three brothers. They looked at me as though I was a foreigner, an alien. I suppose I was; I looked nothing like them. They were greasers; they wore dirty jeans, leather jackets and had greased up hair.

"This is April. April's Dally's cousin from New York." He said.

"Hi… and you are?"

"Ponyboy Curtis, m'am." The blonde one said shyly.

A voice chimed up behind him. "I'm Sodapop Curtis an' I'm the good lookin' brother out of us three." He said cheekily. I blushed with embarrassment. I was use to being charmed by attractive men, but I'd never met a boy who'd spoke with such confidence.

"Hi. I'm Darrel. I take care of these kids." A tough, but sincere man said proudly.

"We're not kids; we're _men_!" Ponyboy said jokingly.

"No, listen to Darry. We _are _goats." Soda said. I couldn't help but giggle just a little.

"Well hello there, Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darrel. I am here to attend Dally's funeral and to collect his belongings because grandma couldn't make it to Tulsa."

"Gee, your dress sure looks expensive," Sodapop said, completely off subject.

"Why, thank you. It cost me $700." I replied.

"Where'd you get all that dough? … If you don't mind me asking." Ponyboy said.

"I worked for it all. I have two jobs. I work after school at a diner and then I spend my weekends working full-time at a department store in the city. I'm also saving up for college, but I think I'm just going to stay home and take care of my grandmother and live a happy life. I can only just fit in French and piano."

The boys looked at me in awe. Surely they'd have to work for their belongings?

"Are-are you sure you're related to Dallas Winston?" Darrel asked.

"Last time I checked."

"And you're not a soc?" Sodapop interrupted.

"No sir-ry. I heard that the socials are your enemies or somethin'."

"Yeah, they live in the Southside and drive Mustangs and have fancy clothes." Ponyboy said, with a twinge of envy.

"Oh. Anyway, I suppose I gotta get goin'. Do you know where the nearest hotel is?"

"I think you should stay with us. Because Dally was like family to us and you're related to Dall… so…" Soda said. I saw Ponyboy and Darry exchange funny glances. Soda led me to his bedroom. "You oughta sleep here. Darry'll sleep on the couch and Pony an' I will sleep in his room."

"Aw, shucks. You don't have to do that. I can just find somewhere else to sleep."

Soda urged me to stay there, so eventually, I gave in. Luckily I had plenty of money with me so I decided to go to the grocery store to buy food for the brothers. I walked in silently and saw three boys. They were around 17 or 18 and they wore beige pants and wore pastel collared shirts. They looked at me like a piece of meat and I shot them back with a death stare.

"Mmm, smells nice." An unfamiliar voice said from inside the lounge; I was in the kitchen. "Darry, have you been watching them cooking shows on tv?"

"Uh…" Was all I managed to say. A figure rose up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

"Why, hello there, young lady. Are you lost? You know… you shouldn't be hanging around these sorta places." A boy wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt said to me.

"I'm stayin' here, thank you very much. And I'll pull a blade on you if you don't get your hands off me."

"And _who_ do you think you are?" He said flirtatiously. How nauseating.

"_April Winston_."

The boy looked at me with an expression exactly like Ponyboy's. He struggled to speak. "I-I'm Two-Bit. Two-Bit Matthews. You must be here for Dally's… funeral."

"Yeah, I am. Do you usually enter someone's house without asking?" We could never leave our door unlocked in New York; no matter how 'safe' the neighbourhood seemed to be.

"Just this one. We're all like family, me, Steve, Soda, Pony and Darry. After Johnny and Dally's death, we've been closer than ever."

"That's nice. And who's Steve?"

"That'd be me. And who are you, sweet young thing?" Another boy said from the lounge. His sudden remark gave me a shock. Was he there the whole time? Two-Bit explained that Steve was Sodapop's best friend. Two-Bit also told Steve about who I was and what I was doing here. The boys only came back at around 7, which was good because the lobster was done at 6:50, as it said on my Rolex watch.

"You didn't have to do this," Darry said, between mouthfuls of lobster and vegetables.

"You're a great cook." Ponyboy said.

"_And _you work two jobs?" Sodapop gushed. "I'm goin' to the movies later on, y'all wanna come?"

"Nah, I need to study, plus, I went with Two-Bit jus' last night." Ponyboy said, glancing multiple times at Darry.

"I have some paperwork and taxations to do." Darrel said, with a smirk. He was also looking at Pony.

"Looks like it's just gonna be me and you." Soda said, with fake sadness. I managed to hide a smile.

"Is this what you do for fun around here; movies and walkin', walkin' and movies?"

"Nah, we also fight and have rumbles here and there." Soda said.

I looked at the pinkish golden sky. We could never see the sunset properly in New York. There was always too much smoke and the buildings covered most of it. I looked at him, with his hands inside his pockets. Gee, you could never find a gentleman like Sodapop Curtis in New York; you'd have to go to the South and find yourself a rich Southern man. Sodapop was handsome; even with all that grease and the dirty clothes. I walked slowly beside him until we reached the drive-in movie theatre.

They were showing one of those comedy movies, but I couldn't focus enough on the movie with Soda was sitting so closely by my side. He offered to get some popcorn, and when he came back he only had one bag of it. I reached for one, but I found myself accidently brushing onto his warm hand. Neither of us noticed anything and I let my hand rest softly onto his. It was only until after the movie when we both realised that we didn't eat any popcorn. Sodapop and I were walking peacefully out while he was making small talk and then a soc approached me.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing hanging around a grease like him? You know, you look like you need some proper direction," He said, eyeing up and down my dress. "Let me show you. Hop into my car."

"I'm a greaser; not a soc. So lay off or else I'm going to get my knife out, you hood."

"Who are you calling a hood? Aside from your hair and fancy clothing, you're as much of a hood as Dallas Winston!" He taunted.

I walked away briskly with Soda. I turned my head towards the drunk soc and said bitterly, "My name is _April Winston_. I can do whatever I want."

* * *

**A/N: I have to say this is one of my weakest chapters, after all, I needed to introduce them. I would love some feedback and some constructive criticism but not too threatening so as to make me want to kill myself. **

**Bye for now. x.  
**


	2. Funeral

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton and I am just borrowing her characters and adding some of mine.**

**A/N at the end.**

2. Funeral

"Rise and shine!" I heard Ponyboy and Darry say from the kitchen.

It was loud enough to wake me, but not Soda. I got dressed quickly into my new black suit. The boys had made chocolate milk and toast for me, but I offered to make my own breakfast. I made a quick trip to the bakery to buy coffee and croissants for me and the brothers.

"Tuck in!" I said to Pony and Darry. They looked at the croissants as though they'd never seen one before. Sodapop got up just after we all finished breakfast and ate the remaining grape jelly.

Dallas' funeral was today, Saturday. I wore my black fascinator and black high heels. The other boys managed to wear dark shirts and the dirtiest jeans (the jeans were darker when they were dirty) they could find. We made our way to the cemetery to commemorate Dally's death. I was near the verge of tears.

"_I'd known Dallas from the beginning of my existence until I was 10 years old; that was when he moved to the Bronx on the dangerous side of New York. I was only recently told that he was residing here in Tulsa. If I'd knew that he had this loving, caring group of friends here, I would've visited him, just to see how he was doing. I didn't know he was in that much trouble these past weeks and I regret not being able to be with him any longer than those 10 years. I love Dally with all my heart and he was truly a very selfless person and relative." _My speech was thought up on the spot, but even though I stammered a lot, I could tell that the others agreed as well. My makeup was already ruined by the time I got back to the house. I sat on the couch, reminiscing about the days when I was 7 years old and we would play catch at grandma's and then eat ice-cream until we got sick. It was only then when I realised I was isolated. I had no-one except for grandmother and we both knew she wasn't getting any younger. My friends in New York were great, but they never invited me to parties or places after school. That was one of the reasons I immersed myself in so many extracurricular activities and jobs. I didn't know there was someone beside me the whole time I was crying and thinking.

"You okay?" Ponyboy said softly.

"I never realised it, but Dally wasn't just a good cousin, but he was also a good friend."

"Yeah, I know." His voice seemed choked up. "I remember when he helped pull Johnny out of that burning church. I remember how he helped us when we needed somewhere to hide. I remember…" Pony couldn't finish the sentence. He was already bawling his eyes out.

"It's okay Ponyboy, it's okay." I whispered.

"You know somethin'?"

"What, Ponyboy?"

"You sounded exactly like Dally just then." Oh no. Did that mean I sounded like a 17 year old New Yorker? "In a good way. You kinda remind me of him." He finished. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Why, thank you. I'm sure going to miss you."

"Why? Aren't you staying here?"

"No, silly. I live in New York with my grandma, remember? I'm only here to pick up Dally's things."

"Oh. Well, when are ya going to visit us?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the summer. Time will tell."

I prepared dinner for the second time.

"You should seriously consider being a cook when you're older." Sodapop said; staring the roast I made.

"You should be a lawyer. You're real good at lying." I replied.

The three brothers all laughed loudly.

"…Haha… that's good. HAHA …you…. Become a comedian…" Ponyboy said between random fits of laughter.

I shook my head and smiled to myself.

Darry went out to a bar and Ponyboy went over to Two-Bit's house to play cards so it was just me and Soda.

"So… it's just you and me." He said, while attempting to put his arm around my shoulder. I got up just before he could. "W-what are you doing?"

"Getting a glass of water."

"Couldn't you have done that before?"

"Nope." I saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

"So when are ya leaving?" Soda began, trying to make small talk.

"Tomorrow, I think."

"When are you coming back?"

"Maybe in the summer. I dunno."

"You know," He said, tucking the strands of my chestnut brown hair behind my ear, "I think you are beautiful."

"You should _**know**_ that." It came out more conceited than I thought.

He just smiled more and leaned towards me. My heart was beating heavier and faster the closer we were. Sodapop closed his eyes. His lips lightly brushed mine…

"Where do you work?"

"What?" He responded, suddenly shocked that I didn't kiss him. I grinned.

"Well?"

"Uh… I work at the DX gas station down the road with Steve." We mainly talked about his job and his brothers. Ponyboy was back at 10:30 and Darry came back at 11pm. It was a long day, so I decided to call it a night and go to bed. I climbed in after I changed into my pyjamas.

"Why?" A voice from behind me asked.

"Huh?" I turned around to see Soda leaning on the doorway.

"Why didn't you let me kiss you?'

"Because sometimes, Sodapop Curtis, you can't always have what you want."

"Did you want to?"

"If I tell you the truth, it would only make you want me to stay. If I lie, then I may never be able to see you again." He nodded and bent down and kissed me delicately on the forehead.

I fell asleep that night smiling.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yes, I know. Some of the grammar was deliberate like 'you're real good at lying'. That was intentional and I still say that in real life.**

**Oh and a question I asked myself; how did April _just_ realise (yes, it's British spelling, don't judge me) that she was isolated? She hasn't seen Dally in six years so how could he be a good friend? Ah, you probably thought that as well. Oh well, the deed is done.**

**Review and give me a comment if you have time. (It doesn't hurt to to be positive once in a while; you have to be kind to be cruel - see what I did there, did ya, did ya?)**

**x.**


	3. Let Go

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton and I am just borrowing her characters and adding some of mine.**

**A/N at the end, as usual.**

3. Let Go

The sun shone brightly through the window and through the curtains.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Darry said, from the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes. Oh right, I was leaving today.

"Darry, I don't have to have to leave until 10. It's only 6 o'clock."

"We know," Piped up Ponyboy. "We want to make your last hours here in Tulsa _ze best fourr hourrs of yourr life._" He said, with a mock French accent.

"Shut up, Ponyboy." Sodapop said; his smile gleaming.

"But… you gotta roll that _r_-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let the poor girl eat." Darry interrupted. "Dig in."

I beamed at the three boys opposite me. Darry made the chocolate cake, Soda made the jelly and Pony… poured the chocolate milk. Darry went to work at 8, so Ponyboy and Sodapop were left to help pack.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Get your butt in here!" Sodapop yelled from inside the room I was staying in. I laughed, accidently snorting.

"I'm jus' giving y'all some privacy… y'know, y'know?" He replied, suggestively. "Anyway, someone's gotta do the dishes so I'm providing my services to these fine… plates."

"I'm _definitely_ coming back here; sooner or later!" I exclaimed.

"I'd rather sooner…" Soda murmured. He closed his eyes and put his hands around my waist and went for a kiss. This time I didn't resist. Kissing Sodapop was like drinking cola; light, bubbly and fizzing with excitement. We stood in silence, just sharing our last few minutes together. It was ten o'clock before we knew it. A town car came and picked me up to drive me to the airport. At the same time, Steve went around and picked Soda up to go to work. Ponyboy ran out of the house to play football with his school friends. I knew, in the back of my mind, that they would soon forget about me and live their lives without ever thinking about my existence. I would _never_ forget about them. Or _him. _"I love you." Was the last thing I said to him.

* * *

**A/N: I've just realised that these first few chapters have a whole lot of dialogue and I'm so sorry! It's just easier to get my ideas across through speech, rather than just describing what people were doing. Sorry about the short chapter. Shortest one out of all the 13 chapters I've written (I'm ahead of you, haha!). The last sentence was a cheesy corn spectacular-y line- thingy. **

**The sooner or later part was also un-necessary. Sorry y'all. I write a review about the lotsa dialogue part; hope you can understand!**

**Better go before I bore you all. x.**


	4. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton and I am just borrowing her characters and adding some of mine.**

**A/N at the end, as always. Sorry for the many page breaks/lines.**

4. Can't Fight This Feeling

_Two Years Later (1967)_

"Grandma? Grandma, wake up! You've been sleeping for hours." I said. She looked so peaceful. "Come on now, we gotta have dinner." Grandmother usually had an afternoon nap everyday, but lately she's been really tired for some unknown reason. "Grandma? Grandma? Oh no, Grandma!" She wasn't breathing. I dialled 911. "Hello? My grandmother's unconscious."

* * *

"Janice Winston was 84 when she passed away. She died of old age."

"Thank you, Reverend Brown. You can go now."

"Are you sure?" I nodded silently.

"Okay. Goodbye Miss Winston."

I placed a single white rose onto her grave. She always loved roses.

* * *

"How much?"

"One hundred grand."

"We'll take it." The man said happily. He smiled at his newlywed wife. She held his arm and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"You'll like this house. It has a large garden and three bedrooms." I said.

"Oh, perfect! Here's the cheque." He said, handing me a small piece of paper.

* * *

"Tulsa, here I come." I said under my breathe. I bought a house in the Northside of Tulsa. The house was small; only one bedroom and bathroom. It would suit my living style perfectly. I became a music teacher at the local elementary school. I had plenty of money from the house and I received a good amount from grandma. I'd also inherited a diamond necklace and a gorgeous wedding ring that my grandma wore at her wedding, and her mother and her mother…

I occasionally saw greasers hang outside my house. Heck, I was living in their territory. Part of me was thinking about what the Curtis brothers were doing, but I always came up with an excuse to not visit. After a month living in Tulsa, I decided to just go and see how they were doing.

I walked up those familiar steps up to the door. I knocked on the door, a flashback of my first trip to the Curtis house played in my mind. I smiled to myself and giggled, thinking about Ponyboy's surprised reaction. A tall boy opened the door. He looked down on me, with a funny look on his face.

"You look so familiar…" He said. I automatically recognised that soft, shy voice.

"Ponyboy! It's me, April Winston! Remember? I went to Dally's funeral."

"Oh hey! You look so different with tied up hair. You look way older." He joked.

"People pay good money for their hair to look like that! And hey, I'm like wine; I get better with age." Ponyboy laughed his infectious laugh.

"Dar, April's here!"

"Oh hi there, April. Long time no see. Are you finally visiting us? You're… one and a half years late." I flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I never had the time, work was so hectic."

"Well, I'm glad they finally gave you a vacation." Pony said, still smiling.

"I actually live here."

"What?! When did you move?" Darry and Pony said in unison.

"Last month. Grandma… passed away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, April. You must be so upset." Ponyboy said, in a sympathetic tone.

"I'm just glad she died naturally in her sleep. It would've been worse if she injured herself or somethin' like that."

"Why didn't you come and visit earlier?" Darry asked.

"I was nervous… scared… nervous." I replied sheepishly.

"We won't bite." Darry joked.

"Where's…"

"Two-Bit, Steve and Sodapop? They went to Vietnam." Ponyboy said sadly.

"Oh."

"But don't worry! They're coming back tomorrow! Two-Bit got a broken leg and Steve's got cracked ribs, but nothin' too serious." I was glad, but the butterflies flew back into my stomach. Would Soda be glad that I was back or would he be angry at me? After all, I didn't him visit at all.

* * *

**A/N: I think they got over the Soda-and-Steve-and-Two-Bit-are-in-Vietnam thing just a _little_ too quickly. **

**I have many other thoughts about how badly this was written but I'll let you critique it yourself.**


	5. Hang On

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton and I am just borrowing her characters and adding some of mine.**

**A/N at the end, as always. *New Character in this chapter***

5. Hang On

I had a dream last night. It was a dream about Sodapop Curtis. I imagined that we were both our 16 year old selves and that we spent our summers at the beach lying in each-other's arms…

I got up early, not wanting to sleep, knowing that Sodapop, Two-Bit and Steve were going to be back. I chuckled as I thought about Two-Bit cracking jokes about how 'soc-y' (as he would say) I looked in my Chanel dress or Steve teasing me about my grease-free hair. Darry didn't confirm any time that they would arrive, but I decided to go to their house early. I could see how Dally was best friends with these boys. Johnny seemed like a lovable guy as well…

"Darry! April's back!" Ponyboy yelled, before he even opened the door.

"Good to see you again, Pony."

"You too, May. I mean, April."

"Haha." I said flatly. I was just about to walk inside until I heard the sound of a truck behind me. I turned around and saw a large army truck. Two-Bit was the first to get out. He looked at me and waved cheekily in my direction. Steve followed Two-Bit and he looked really injured; all plastered and bandaged up like that. He waved at me as well, and walked slowly to Evie, his long term girlfriend who was with him the last time I visited. Then I knew who was coming out next. Sodapop Patrick Curtis. He looked like his usual self and he glanced at me for two seconds before a blonde girl rushed up and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a while before she and Sodapop made their way into the house. My face remained emotionless and I walked inside and sat down mechanically. I chose the single arm chair so it wouldn't be awkward.

"Hey," Sodapop mumbled. It was awkward. "This is Ally. She's been my girlfriend for about one year."

"Hey there." She said, holding her hand out. I shook it and gave her a forced smile.

"Hi Ally. So do you live around here?" I asked, trying to make conversation while the others all joked around and reunited.

"Yeah, I live 'round the corner. I work at a Mexican restaurant."

"_Deigo's?_"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a music teacher. I work at the elementary school just down the road from the restaurant."

"Haha! That's so funny!" Her laugh was loud, cocky and husky. She took out a weed and offered me one. "Want a cancer stick?"

"I don't smoke."

"Oh, you should. It really helps calm me down and it's good for you."

"How is it good for you?"

"It's good cos you get a real husky voice." She said, pointing at her throat. "This voice doesn't come naturally. I've been smoking two packs a day since I was 12 to get this baby." What did Sodapop see in her?

"Okay, settle down, baby." He said, laughing. Her eyes smiled whenever he spoke to her. I could see that they were really in love. Ally cared about him just as much- if not more, than I ever did. I imagined Ally and Soda in their 30's. They would live across from Steve and Evie's house. Their children would play with Steve's children… I shook my head. The daydream was gone, and I was glad.

"Why hello there, groc." Two-Bit said, out of the blue.

"_Gr-oh-sh?_"

"Yeah, half greaser, half soc." He said, in a matter-of-factly way.

"How am I soc?"

"You wear fancy clothes," He began.

"And you haven't got grease in your hair! You call yourself a greaser? Sheesh." There went Steve and his smart-ass comments.

"Okay, then how am I a greaser?"

"Your last name's Winston." Soda said, chuckling. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"Guys, I gotta go work night shift at Deigo's." Ally said.

"Bye." We all said.

"I suppose I gotta get goin' as well." I said.

"Wait. I need to talk to you." The boys kept silent until Soda and I left the house. I could easily hear Two-Bit joking about what we were going to 'do' from the porch.

Soda took me to the park and we took a seat underneath a big oak tree. I remember Ponyboy telling me about what happened to him and Johnny in this park. The thought of socs trying to drown Ponyboy and then Johnny killing a soc the very same night was hard to swallow.

"What are you thinking about?" Soda asked curiously.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Were you thinking," He stroked my cheek. "About me?"

"No," I said, my heart beating fast just like it did two years ago. "But I am now."

"You know, I met Ally in February last year. It wasn't like I was looking for a girlfriend right after you left."

"I-"

"I met her and we dated for a few weeks and then I was drafted to Vietnam. We didn't break up or nothin'."

"And now you're back."

"Yep. I loved you, April. I did. Those three days were amazing. I would've waited for you but I didn't know if you were coming back. And now I'm back from Vietnam and you're here in Tulsa, just like in my dreams."

"Y-you had dreams about me?"

"I sure did. I still have feelings for you, April Marie Winston."

* * *

**Groc was not a very good word...but I didn't know what else Two-Bit could've said. I don't want everybody to think that April thinks Ally is a tramp or whatever; I have read quite a few fanfictions that make Sandy or whomever appear as the slut. Soda and April's conversation has not ended. Jus' sayin. **

**Review please! :)**


	6. Disappointment

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton and I am just borrowing her characters and adding some of mine.**

**A/N at the end, as always. SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND THE 99% DIALOGUE IN IT!**

**

* * *

  
**

6. Disappointment

"…But you know, I love Ally and I want to be with her." He finished.

"I understand." I said. I understood, but that didn't stop my heart from breaking just a little.

"You do?"

"She's in love with you. I can see it in her eyes. Just because we're not dating, it doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

"That's right! I knew you'd understand." He smiled real big and he hugged me. It was a brotherly hug, but it lasted a little longer than it should've.

"We should…" I said, after finally pulling away.

"Yeah, Darry…"

"I better get going. Say goodnight to the gang for me, okay?"

"You bet." Soda said, waving and walking backwards. He was 18, but he still acted like a kid.

It was generally okay for me to walk home alone since most of the socs still though I was a social and Tim Shepard was Dally's friend so he wouldn't hurt me.

The phone rang early in the morning.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, April. It's Ponyboy."_

"Oh hey there, Pony. How've you been?"

"_I was wonderin' if you could come over today. Two-Bit's hanging out with Kathy and Darry's at work. All the girls missed Soda and Steve at the DX, so they went back to work early."_

"No problem."

It was weird how I only visited just yesterday, yet I was being welcomed into their family and home just like I'd been there the whole time. Maybe Ponyboy just got attached to people real quickly.

I didn't really buy many new clothes since I moved to Tulsa, my wardrobe was full enough. I didn't mind wear old clothing, I never wanted to look like a soc; it just happened.

"April! It's so great to see you!" Ponyboy exclaimed.

"I've… only been gone for half a day. What's with the excitement?"

"We're gonna throw a surprise homecoming party for Two-Bit, Steve and Soda!"

"You m-mean 'we' as in me and you?"

"Yep. I thought we'd get all the guys out so we could work on it. Darry knows about it."

Although I was sceptical about the whole idea, the end result looked really good.

* * *

**A/N: What can I say? This chapter SUCKED! Excessive dialogue & speech, as always.**

**Review :)**


	7. She's a Rebel

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton and I am just borrowing her characters and adding some of mine. She's a Rebel is a song by Green Day and I do not own the song, either.**

**A/N at the end, as usual. **

* * *

7. She's a Rebel

I went home to change clothes. I decided to wear a pair of Levi's denim jeans with an organza top and I let my hair down, for a change. My hair was normally in a pulled back bun, but I let my thick brown hair run down my back. I didn't even bother brushing it and I left the house with no shoes or makeup; a first.

"Wow. Well who do we have here?" Darry said in fake shock.

"Let me in, Dar." He allowed me to go through reluctantly. The lounge was lit up with small lights everywhere and everything was clean and tidy.

"April! I need your help in the kitchen." I heard Pony say.

"Okay, okay!" I yelled back. I made my way to the kitchen to find a near burnt turkey and Ponyboy standing the corner, covered in chocolate cake mix. He looked at me strangely, with one eyebrow raised. I couldn't help but start laughing. Pony tried to stay serious, but he failed.

"Where's all this ruckus coming from?" Sodapop said; his head popping up from behind the doorway. He found us rolling around on the floor, in stitches. "Who's your lady friend, Ponyboy? I didn't know you'd invited someone."

"I didn't." He responded. I stood up, running my fingers through my hair, in attempt to get the hair out of my face.

"April… what did you do to your hair?"

"You mean what _didn't_ I do to it?"

"You look different. You're glowing." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Look, I didn't wear shoes!" I said, pointing at my bare feet.

"Heh," Was all he could say. "I was wondering-"

"April! I still need your help with the cake!" Pony said, a little too loudly.

_Sorry _I mouthed.

---Soda's POV---

_When did April __**ever**__ look like that?_ I thought to myself. It was unusual seeing April look so happy, so carefree. Whatever it was, I liked it. Ally had just arrived but I only heard Steve greet her; I was in the kitchen still talking to April. I meant to tell April about my plans with Ally, but Ponyboy cut in once again. _Maybe next time_. I thought to myself. I wasn't planning to tell Ally about the news anytime soon, but I knew that telling April in advance would be better; for both of us. The lounge went from tidy to a pigsty in a matter of minutes. I saw Steve sit on the brown armchair, looking sad and alone. He got up slowly and walked out the door. I followed him outside.

"What's the matter, Steve?"

"Evie. She broke up with me. Apparently she's with some soc now."

"I'm…so sorry."

"It's okay. I just need some time alone, okay Soda?" He asked. "Tell the guys I'll be back tomorrow morning."

I nodded and went back home. Steve's never stayed with a girl for so long. Two and a half-years was practically a lifetime for him.

"Hey Two-Bit. Where is everybody?" I asked

"Beats me." He replied. I sat on the couch in silence. _Some homecoming party_. I thought. The smell of the chocolate cake baking was strong and Two-Bit and I were licking our lips, even before we saw it.

"Okay, the cake is ready!" April yelled.

---April's POV---

I carefully placed the large chocolate cake onto the dining table. I expected five boys to gobble down the whole cake like there was no tomorrow, but only Two-Bit and Sodapop grabbed a slice. Ponyboy had the remaining cake mix and he fell asleep due to exhaustion; it had been a long day for both of us.

"Uh… great party, but I have to go. Don't have too much fun without me." Two-Bit said, walking slowly out the door. I looked outside the window to find Two-Bit running away for his dear life.

"April… I was meaning to tell you something before, but Ponyboy needed your help. So take a seat." Soda said, patting the couch. I sat down, uncomfortably.

"Okay. What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, as you may know Ally and I…" I couldn't take much more. I dozed off into a deep sleep.

"_Well, as you may know Ally and I have been dating for some time. You're aware of that aren't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well I've decided that I want you, not her. And when I break the news to her I know she won't be very happy about it so there's only one thing to do."_

"_Make her cheat on you?"_

"_No silly. I'm just going to kill her."_

"_Mmm…"_

"_I was thinking poison. Just a little dose of GET UP!"_

"Huh?"

"April, Soda, don't ignore me. Get up!" I woke up with my head on Soda's shoulder and he had his arms around me. "WAKE UP!!" I looked up and saw Darry glaring back at me. I adjusted my skirt and looked at the clock. It was 8:00am. I still had time, I still had time.

"I think I should go to work now. Sorry."

"Yeah, okay. I'll take care of this." He said, pointing to Soda. He also gestured some other things that he was going to do, which I thought would be counted as manslaughter and have him imprisoned.

"Oh Dar?"

"Yes, April?"

"Tell Soda not to kill Ally." Darry had a puzzled look on his face, but I had no time to explain.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I talk about her clothing etc. I will stop paying attention to that. Gobble was the only word I was thinking of then, ugh. Review, as always.**


	8. Surrender

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton and I am just borrowing her characters and adding some of mine.**

**A/N at the end! **

**_Today's Chapter:_ Unexpected encounter with Soda and Ally tells April a secret...**

* * *

8. Surrender

_One month later. _

I hadn't seen the Curtis brothers in a while so I decided to make a surprise visit. I knocked lightly on the door and walked inside. The room was dark and there were candles lit everywhere. Roses were scattered on the floor and the air smelled faintly of lavender and jasmine.

"Um," I was lost for words. Maybe this wasn't such a good time…

"Come in. I've been expecting you." I heard someone say from inside the kitchen.

"I don't think I should be here…"

"Oh, but you do. And I'm glad you came in time." It was Sodapop. What was he implying? I walked into the kitchen to find Soda in a suit and on one knee. He had his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Soda!"

"Okay," He said dreamily. Then he panicked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit, you know? Like what friends do? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live here." I stared at the little velvet box he was holding and looked at him kneeling. "Uh, well, I want to marry Ally."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to! Remember that day when you threw us a party? You needed to help Ponyboy with the cake and when I finally had the chance to tell you, you were already asleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Naw, it doesn't matter. You've found out, anyway. In the most embarrassing way possible." I laughed a little. I decided to leave early in case Ally went into the house. I was still laughing about the incident, but the next minute my giggles turned into sobs. My eyes were red and watery by the time I got back home. It was nice to cry in the rain because then, people couldn't tell if they were tears or just the rain.

* * *

"April, it's for you." John said to me. I rarely received calls at work.

"Hello?"

"_Hi April. It's Ally."_

"Oh hi Ally. Congratulations, by the way."

"_Thanks." _She mumbled. It sounded like she'd been crying. _"I was wondering if you could go to Soda's house after work. I need to tell you something."_

"Y-yeah. That'd be great. I'll see you at around… 3?"

"_Okay. I'll see you there."_

"Okay then, bye." I hung up.

* * *

"Hey," Ally said, once she sat down.

"Hi." I replied back.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, I think that was why we're here." She chuckled a little but her eyes looked sad and scared.

"I think I love Steve."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious that you love Sod- wait, WHO?!"

"Steve."

"Well, what makes you so sure?"

"I'm pregnant." Oh god, please say it's Soda's. "With Steve's baby."

"Are you going to-"

"I'm keeping it." She said sullenly. I knew Ally loved children; she was actually really good with them.

"Wow. Okay, then."

"I see how Sodapop looks at you. It may seem subtle, but I can see it in his eyes that you're the only one he truly loves. He never looks at me like that and don't you go denying it. Anyway, Steve makes me happy."

"How many weeks?"

"About a month, I guess." I remembered the party. Only Two-Bit and Sodapop were there at the end. "He and Evie broke up that day."

"Oh yes, I remember." I heard Soda explain to Two-Bit why Steve wasn't there. I just didn't know that at that time both Steve and Ally were…

"Are you going to tell Soda the truth? I mean, he just proposed to you."

"Soon. I just don't know how."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the whole 'proposal scene' was too cheesy; the idea came from that other proposal scene in _27 Dresses_. Those who have seen the movie will understand what I'm going on about. :) Sorry for the excessive dialogue! It's just too hard not to write like that! R/R please.**


	9. Plans

**Disclaimer: I still don't own The Outsiders...sigh.**

**A/N at the bottom, yo. **

**Side note: Thanks to the reviewers and Equuestriaan, I will keep those points in mind. Thanks for the faves, alerts, support and PMs! I enjoy talking to y'alls :)**

* * *

**9. Plans**

Soda couldn't be hurt. Not again. It would be the same nightmare that kept reoccurring, but it wasn't just a nightmare, it was _real life_. How would he cope? He'd already lost Sandy, the first girl he wanted to marry.

"Okay, here's what we do," I began. "Continue dating Sodapop Curtis and just act like nothing happened okay? And once _it _starts to become bigger, tell Soda that it's his."

"But… we never _did it_." She said.

"Well tomorrow tonight, okay?" I couldn't believe I was telling Ally to make love to the possible love of my life. "I'll invite Ponyboy and Darry to a tour of my house. I expect you to be gone by 1am." I was crying now.

"Okay," She stood up. "You love him, don't you?" I nodded and waved goodbye.

"Too much. I love him too much." I whispered once Ally was already out the door. I felt like dying on the spot. Ponyboy walked in to find me lying on the floor crying.

**---Ponyboy's POV---**

She looked so helpless. I didn't even know why.

"Why are ya crying, April?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." She replied in between sobs.

"You mean Ally?" April nodded. "With Soda's baby?"

"No. With Steve's but I told her to tell Soda it was his anyway."

"Now why would you do that April? You love Sodapop, now don't you?"

"Yes I do, and that's exactly why I told her to do it. He can't have his heart broken. He just can't!" She said. "I know what happened with him and Sandy."

Wow. I didn't know April was this selfless. She sacrificed her only chance to be with him to protect him. I didn't know what else to say so I just hugged her. She burrowed her head into my neck and I just kept on saying "It's going to okay. It's gonna be okay."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?!" A voice boomed from behind me. It was Darry. It had to be. "AND UNDER MY ROOF!"

"Darry." I sighed.

"Care to explain?"

I told him about everything from the housewarming party to the proposal to what just happened. Darry looked at me and then at her.

"I-I didn't know. Sorry Pony." He said. "April, I just want to say thank you. We appreciate this deed you're doing."

April nodded. All her mascara had tricked down her cheeks. She even got some on my clothes.

"D'ya want to stay for dinner? I'd be happy to cook for one extra person." Darry offered.

"No thanks. Maybe another time. I just can't see him today. It hurts me too much." She stood up, took out a sponge-like thing from her bag and wiped her face. "Oh, can I use your mirror?"

"Sure." Darry replied. I watched as April re-applied her mascara, lined her eyes and her lips. She then took out her red lipstick and coloured her lips in two swipes.

"Thank you." She said, while brushing the non-existent lint off her skirt and blazer. Sodapop walked in just after she got up. "Goodbye, Soda." April said it as though it was the last time she was going to see him.

**---April's POV---**

I knew that the plan was going to work. As perfect as Sodapop may be; (especially in the _physical appearance _category) he was extremely gullible. Lying to him was the only way I could protect him. And technically it wasn't even _lying_, Ally was going to tell him she was pregnant… just not say the baby was Steve's. Oh no, Steve. Would we have to lie to him as well? I never liked lying; it just causes an even larger mess. But telling Sodapop the truth would make it the biggest problem possible.

The next morning was worse. It was worse because I still had work, even though I felt shitty as hell and it was worse because I knew tonight was the night Sodapop and Ally were going to have sex. All because of me.

**---Ally's POV---**

I was really nervous. I knew this was not normal because I was _never _nervous. Not when I met Sodapop, not when it was the first day of high school, not ever. I took a long drag of my cigarette and hoped he showed up on fucking time. Seven-thirty. It said. The Curtis' clock was 15 minutes late; I knew because whenever I went and visited in the morning I would always show up to work late. My stomach went into knots…wait, was that even possible? Maybe it was because I ate those five chilli peppers or maybe because I was going to have sex with Sodapop for all the wrong reasons.

"Hello? Ally? Are you inside?" A voice said.

"Yeah, I'm in the bedroom."

"Hm, what are you doing in there?" He said, suggestively. He walked inside, still greasy from work. I batted my eyelashes, trying to look feminine. Soda shut the door and locked it. He began to kiss me tenderly and started unbuttoning my shirt. This didn't feel right, no, not at all.

"Wait," I said, while he was still kissing me. "I-I can't do this."

"Why not?" He said, sitting up straight. "You can't be a virgin, can you?"

"No, I'm not. Soda, I need to tell you something."

* * *

**A/N: Kind of dodgy when Pony described April's makeup in detail, but hey. Ugh, I'm having writer's block so hit me up with some ideas to make this story more interesting! I'm also writing 2 other stories, so I may only be able to put up one or two chapters each week, but I promise that I'll be consistent with the updates.**

**Don't you just _hate_ hiatuses? **


	10. Fairytale

**Disclaimer: I hate you. JOKING! I love you all. Sadly, most of the things I love aren't owned by me...such as _The Outsiders_. **

**A/N: I have given up on this story. I will continue to write it till the end in spite of the fact that I cringe every time I look at the Mary-Sue-ness of the story. If I keep writing every week, I will probably finish _Always Yours_ by the end of February, or at least mid-March. OMG the Mary-Sue-ness!**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**10. Fairytale**

---Ally's POV---

"What is it, babe? You can tell me anything."

"I know, I know. It's just… well you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

"Not unless you tell me right now." The tone of his voice changed from playful to worried.

"Soda… you know the party that Pony and April held for y'all?"

"Yeah." He replied, still confused.

"Well, that was the day Steve and Evie broke up, right?"

"How does that have to do with the party?"

"I found Steve at the lot, looking all sad and stuff so naturally I asked him what was wrong. He told me that he and Evie broke up, so I comforted him."

"Uh-huh." Jesus, when was this guy going to get it?

"A-and one thing led to another…"

"Tell me you didn't kiss him…" He said. Soda was getting angry. I nodded. "Did anything else happen?" I nodded again. "That son of a-"

"Don't get angry, Soda. It wasn't like he came on to me or anythin',"

"Okay, so it was you, huh? Well that's even better!" He said, his voice drenched in sarcasm. "Am I not good enough for you, huh? You think I don't have a truckload of girls waiting for a chance to date me?"

"No, Soda, it's not about how you look, or anything like that. It's just that Steve makes me happy; I'm in love with him. Don't you understand?" My eyes were filling up with tears. This feeling felt strange to me; I never remembered crying as a kid, let alone now.

"No I don't understand! If you loved him you wouldn't have started dating me, you… you…TRAMP!"

"I thought I loved you, but then I saw you and April. All the time we spent together couldn't even compare to the chemistry you two have together, even for one second."

"I, uh…" Sodapop was shocked. Sad, angry, confused all rolled into one.

"Oh, and I'm pregnant as well. With Steve's baby." I knew that he would explode so I made a run for it. Next stop, Steve's house. It would be easier for me to tell Steve face to face, rather than Sodapop shouting it in his ear while having Steve in a choke hold.

---April's POV---

"As fun as this has been, I think we should get goin'." Darry said, glancing at his watch. It was 11:30. I knew because I would stop and check my watch every 5 minutes.

"B-but don't you want to see my wardrobe again?"

"April, I think you might be just a _little _delirious; you've shown it to us four times already." Ponyboy said, amused at my persistence on showing them my house. How naïve. _Ponyboy, I wish I could tell you exactly what events took place in your bed earlier tonight, _I thought. I laughed to myself. But reality hit me again. The plans. I hoped Ally and Sodapop were quick about it.

"Okay, then. I suppose y'all should head back home." I said begrudgingly. To be honest, giving house tours was the worse time killer ever. Why couldn't I have just invited them to the movies? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Want to come along?" Pony said to me.

"S'ppose I could. What will we be having for supper?"

"Caviar and champagne, milady." Darry said in a British accent.

"Oh, eating black fish eggs and drinking urine-coloured liquids? That sounds delightful." I replied, with an even worse accent than his.

We all walked back to their house joking around and telling silly stories. I ran the rest of the way back to ensure I could I fix things up before they walked in. Thankfully, everything looked normal.

"Soda… Ally?" I whispered, knocking on the bedroom door. I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder and I turned around to see Sodapop Curtis smiling at me. I opened my mouth, prepare to ask and endless amount of questions but, as quick as lighting, I felt his lips touch mine. He cupped my face and kissed me, firmer than the last kisses I'd received from him. Soda's kisses weren't light and bubbly anymore; they were filled with passion and this new found love. No, this wasn't immature young love; this was the beginning of something new.

* * *

**A/N: Darry is pretty OOC in the British accent bit. Damn, probably should've brought Two-Bit along to just let him say Darry's line. -_-**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I'm writing chapter 17 as I speak...**


	11. Tonight

**Disclaimer: I OWN YOU! But I don't own The Outsiders. [Insert sad puppy face]**

**A/N: Incoming: short chapter. Chapter 12 is 1,200 words long, I've checked. I felt bad for not updating for a few weeks (virtual dust was gathering on the 'document manager' button) so here's another chap. **

* * *

**11. Tonight**

I fell asleep on the old couch; but luckily it was a Saturday.

"Hey, babe. Listen. Can I talk to you in private?" Sodapop murmured in my ear. He sounded like a Greek god---not that I knew what their voices sounded like.

"Yeah, this is private." I mumbled, still half-asleep.

"No, it's not. We've got you surrounded." Two-Bit said mockingly, as though he was a cop. I lifted my head to find six pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Oh."

"Steve, Ally? You two are coming as well."

He led me outside. Steve and Ally followed.

"I'm really sorry Soda. It wasn't meant to happen…" Ally began.

"It's okay. I forgive you. You an' Steve now, is it?" They both nodded and for once, Steve remained silent. "Now, I want to make this clear. I AM SICK OF PEOPLE GETTING PREGNANT ALL THE TIME!" He said seriously, but he couldn't help but crack a little smile as he said it.

"Then, uh… you probably won't like to hear this." Steve said sullenly. "I think I'm pregnant. With your baby, Soda." He rubbed his stomach. "I'm so sorry, April."

I gave an 'okay' sign back.

"B-but we were so careful, how could this happen?" Soda said. Ally and I cracked up laughing whilst Steve and Soda were still in their serious mode. "Okay, you guys can go. I wanna tell April something important."

"Don't overwhelm her. I just announced that you are the father of my child." Steve said, still in hyper-overload. I just waved goodbye and turned back to face Sodapop.

"Now… what did you want to tell me?" I asked, curiously.

He pulled his hands around my waist and whispered, "Nine o'clock. Tonight."

This was it. Tonight. Tonight he and I were going to finally express our love for each-other; in no way we've done before. "Where?"

"Your place." He said, nibbling my earlobe.

Words could not describe how happy I felt at that moment. Words could also not describe how anxious I was as well. It was getting dark so I decided to walk home and prepare myself.

I sang to myself Elvis songs all the way home, but before I could reach the gate, I felt two strong hands grasp onto my arms. Another put a blindfold on me. I heard others in the background but I couldn't distinguish the voices. As far as I was concerned, it could be two boys or two elderly men. They put me in the trunk of their car and drove for two minutes. Then the car stopped to a sudden halt.

I felt hands grab onto my waist from behind and the voice snarled, "Guess who!"

* * *

**A/N: So being attacked by Socs is awfully cliché. That is all. I have Twitter! Link on my profile. xD Shameless self-promotion.**

**_R/R please, my lovelies._**


End file.
